Lucy meets Jigsaw try out version
by KatonRyu
Summary: What would happen if Lucy meets Jigsaw? Who would win this game? Will Lucy survive to save Kouta and herself?


Elfen Lied-Saw Crossover fic

Disclaimer: I don't own Saw or Elfen Lied, and I also don't own any of the characters. (A/N I wrote this fic because I wondered what would happen if Lucy met Jigsaw. However, this was harder than I thought. This story is nothing more than a try-out, a prototype. It is quite crappy, and I'd like to ask you to review and give some suggestions. I will rewrite the story, extend it, and make it better, because this is an insult to both Elfen Lied and the Saw movies. So please, help me out and leave reviews with suggestions. Thanks)

Lucy opened her eyes and looked around, confused. She was in a dimly lit room. The walls and floor were made from dirty tiles, and an old bath was shoved against the wall. She wondered where she was and how she got there. She wasn't afraid though. In the facility where she had spent six years of her life, she had become nearly immune to fear. She saw a small tape recorder on the floor and picked it up. She pressed the 'play' button.

"Hello Lucy. I wanna play a game with you. In your whole life, you haven't shown signs of appreciating life. Both your own and that of others. You even slaughtered the family of the one person who ever loved you. The rules of my game are simple. You will exit the room through the large doors. You will face a series of tests, designed to make you suffer physically and mentally. If you manage to complete these tests, there will be a reward: Kouta's life. Fail, and both of you shall die. One more thing. You may have noticed the bracelet around your left wrist. It is a heart monitor, sending a signal to me at all times. If you die, or attempt to remove it, the signal will stop and cause Kouta's death. Don't worry about it during your tests though. It is sturdy enough to withstand anything you will encounter. Live or die, make your choice, Lucy. Let the game begin."

Only now Lucy noticed the small device on her wrist. It was a good thing she listened to the tape; otherwise she would have ripped it off and thus condemned Kouta to death. She was disturbed by the tape. Not because she would suffer, she was used to that, but because the voice had said Kouta would die if she failed. If that son of a bitch hurt him, she'd show him the meaning of true suffering. She stood up and walked to the door. For now, she'd just play along with this 'game.'

The old man looked at the TV screen. There was no emotion on his face. He turned around and walked to a wheelchair. In the wheelchair sat a young man with dark hair and blue eyes. Aimed at his heart, was a crossbow attached to a strange device. The device had a tiny green LED on it.

"Who...who are you?" the young man asked, his eyes full of fear.

"You don't have to worry. I won't harm you. Your life is in the hands of Lucy now," John Kramer replied. John Kramer, alias Jigsaw. A fugitive killer, notorious for his cruel style of eliminating his victims. By placing them in seemingly impossible situations, he wanted to give them respect for life. He knew all too well how fast life could be compromised. His frontal-lobe tumor would kill him in a matter of weeks.

"Lucy? What...where is she?"

"She will regain her respect for life. Or she won't, and that will be the end of both of you."

"Why are you doing this?!"

John looked into Kouta's eyes and said, "People don't respect life. Even when they have everything, all they do is complain. I will teach them respect." Kouta shuddered. He didn't want to think about what might happen to him. Or more important, to Lucy. "For now, you can relax, Kouta. I will not harm you. I, too, must follow the rules of the game."

Kouta didn't relax a bit, but he knew that yelling and trashing about in his wheelchair wouldn't do him any good; in fact, doing that might fire the crossbow aimed at his heart. So, he kept quiet, and silently begged for Lucy to make it through.

Lucy walked in a gloomy hallway. It looked like it hadn't been cleaned in years, a sharp contrast with the holding facility she escaped from. She reached a door. There was a word on the door, written in crimson paint. 'Challenge,' it read. She entered the door and came in a large room. Spikes and sharp things were welded to the floor in random places. In one corner, there was an area that was totally filled with barbed wire. In the middle of the room, a man was tied to the floor. The ceiling was a grate, sharp spikes extending from it.

"Hey! Let me outta here! Goddammit!"

Lucy recognized the voice. It was Bandou, a commando who had been sent to kill her. She had defeated him twice, and spared him twice, something that pissed him off greatly. So he had been caught as well. Lucy was impressed. Whoever had captured them, he knew his business. Next to Bandou's right hand, just outside his reach, was another tape recorder. Lucy walked to Bandou and bent over to pick it up.

"You! You're the one who brought me here, aren't you?! You inhuman freak, answer me!" Bandou yelled.

"Shut up," Lucy replied quietly.

"You bitch! I'll kill you for this," Bandou said, his voice laden with hatred.

Lucy ignored him and played the tape. "Hello Lucy. This man has been sent to kill you but failed. You see him as nothing but a sport, something to amuse you. To advance to your next test, you must find a key. It is hidden the center of the barbed wire maze. The center is 3.5 meters from the edge, so you'll have to find a way to pick up the key without your vectors. Don't cut the barbed wire or free Bandou with your vectors either, or Kouta will die and the ceiling will crash down. The part of the ceiling above Bandou will fall first. After that, you have five more minutes before the rest comes down as well."

Lucy wondered why her kidnapper had chosen Bandou as a test. She would kill him anyway one day, before he killed her. Although he was but a human, he was a strong fighter.

"That's an easy way to get rid of me, isn't it bitch?" Bandou said. Lucy ignored him and walked to the edge of the wire maze. She extended a vector but didn't reach the key, as the tape had said. "Bitch! Hurry up! I'll kill you!" Bandou yelled.

Lucy used two vectors to protect her face, and walked into the barbed wires. She felt cuts open all over her body, but she kept going forward. She advanced slightly more than 1.5 meters, and extended one of her vectors to grab the key. When she had it, she backed out of the maze. She walked calmly over to Bandou, who was still yelling and cursing. When she started to untie him, there was a creaking noise. The spiked grate above Bandou came down at a startling speed. Lucy used her vectors to catch the grate and held it. She continued untying Bandou and, when she finished, dropped the grate ran through the door on the far side of the room.

John smiled a little. Lucy was smarter than he thought. By merely catching the grate, instead of shredding it, she had technically followed the rules. This could get interesting. Kouta had seen the test as well, and he had been shocked to see that Lucy had simply pushed through the barbed wire. But he also knew that it had been necessary. Nothing in the room was longer than 50 cm, so she couldn't have used anything to extend the range of her vectors.

Lucy stood in another hallway. The cuts on her body stung, but she didn't care. She had to move on.

"Why did you save me?" Bandou asked.

Lucy looked at him. "You're a warrior. Warriors should die in combat. Not by being spiked with a ceiling. I warn you, don't try anything funny. I'll kill you if you even think of something I don't like."

Bandou smiled cruelly and said, "That kid means a lot to you, huh?"

"Shut up, this doesn't concern you," Lucy replied. She was angry. She felt like tearing down the building and rip out the guts of the one responsible for all this. But if she did that, Kouta would die. She had to continue. At the end of the hallway, there was (A/N big surprise...) another door. This one read, 'Hate.' Bandou and Lucy entered the room, and the door locked behind them. This room was small, and the walls were filled with small holes. In the middle of the room, in a cage, sat Chief Kakuzawa, the head of the Diclonius facility. A tape recorder was next to the cage.

"You...number one...Lucy!" Kakuzawa said.

"And Bandou...why haven't you killed her yet!" he raged.

"She's my only way out boss. I ain't gonna kill her yet," Bandou replied.

"You will terminate Lucy and get me out of this cage!" Kakuzawa roared.

Lucy walked to the cage, and looked at Kakuzawa with cold eyes. Kakuzawa backed up in his cage, intimidated by Lucy. She picked up the tape recorder and played it. "Congratulations on making it past your first test Lucy. The man in the cage is the head behind all your past suffering. In this room, in one of the holes in the wall is a key to open the cage. Only Kakuzawa's iris and fingerprint will unlock the door. If you choose the wrong hole, you will be burned by the flamethrower inside it. If you're too slow, all flamethrowers will activate at once, roasting you."

Lucy noticed that this time, the rules given were less strict, and her patience had run out. During the speech fro the tape, Kakuzawa had gained a confident grin.

"Now you need me, don't you? Get the key. Maybe I'll help you."

Lucy walked to the wall and swept it with her vectors. Nothing happened. "What are you doing?!" Bandou yelled.

"Getting the key." Lucy walked to the next wall and searched it. With her third try, she found the key.

She opened the cage and said, "Open the door."

Kakuzawa grinned wickedly and said, "No. I'll burn before I save you!"

Lucy frowned angrily. She extended a vector and ripped off Kakuzawa's arm. He fell back, yelling in pain. Lucy stood over him and said, "Agita..." (means a horrible suffering) She ripped off his head as well, and used his torn off arm and head to open the doors. Bandou had looked at it with only light shock. He had seen more dead people and had faced Diclonius before.

John viewed Lucy's progress on the monitor. He didn't look concerned, despite the fact that Lucy would reach him in a matter of minutes.

He turned to Kouta and said, "You're free. Lucy made it past my tests."

John untied Kouta and told him to stand next to the door. The door on the far side of the room opened. Lucy and Bandou walked in. When Lucy spotted John, she ran over using her vectors to destroy everything as she ran. She cut off John's arms and legs and stood over his bleeding torso. She looked in his eyes and said, "Are we having fun yet?"

John smiled, despite his pain and said, "Although you have passed your tests and reached your goal, you can't kill me. I have things under control."

"No, old man, I have control. And I say you die!" Lucy ripped out John's guts, and prepared to decapitate him, when John used his final strength to activate a tape recorder.

"Hello Lucy. If you hear this, it means you destroyed me before I could tell the rules of my final game. Therefore you failed. You and Kouta are free to go, but Nana, Mayu and Yuka are still somewhere around here. And within three hours, they will die."

Lucy looked at John's face, mad with rage. Before Lucy cut off his head, he said, "Game over."

Like I said, this was crappy. Please review!


End file.
